


A Racer’s Redemption

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Other, Trey Sterling Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: The ones who smile the most are the most broken.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! It’s been a while since I posted, so here’s a gift for y’all!

Author’s Note: Haha, bet you guys didn’t expect me to write about Trey Sterling! This guy is a jerk, but he’s also kind of lovable at the same time. And honestly? I don’t think he’s entirely bad, just misunderstood. So, here’s my take on a redemption arc for him!

PS: this DOES have some foul language in it, so if you don’t like swearing, then I would rather not read this.

Overall, enjoy the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trey Sterling sighed as he twirled a glass a champagne in his hand. Watching the bustling gala happen before his eyes.

This is the first gala he’s been to ever since that..incident in Dubai. With his new car. And how his all time rival saw him in his boxers, which had some..embarrassing images on them. He cringed at the memory.

It was pretty awkward for him to be at these galas most of the time, though. The only people he knew in the UAE were his father along with Ibrahim Al Sibaq. And, of course, Mack and Daisy. Or whatever the hell their names were.

Trey wished that he knew at least one person besides his father here. That way, he wouldn’t have to be so..professional around anyone and just talk things out with people. Being famous was a lot harder than he thought.

Starting out, he was happy that every girl in Boston had an attraction to him. It was..comforting, really. His mother is the reason why he decided to become a professional racer.

His mother, Veronica, was a motorcycle racer back in her early years. Way before he was born. Her choice of career is how her and his father met, actually.

Sterling Sterling, before running Sterling Auto Industries, was an heir to his father’s company with the same name.

When Sterling was around his mid twenties, his father died of old age. Which meant that he had to take over the company in his father’s place. But, he was lucky he was around twenty-five and not sixteen or fifteen.

Trey merely chuckled at the thought of his father, at age sixteen, running an industries company. Ha! What a laugh!

“Son?”

Trey snapped out of his train of thought when he saw his father standing there. Looking down at him concerned.

Trey plastered a fake smile on his face. “Yeah, Dad?”

Mr. Sterling frowned. “Are you alright? You sort of..spaced out.”

Trey dryly laughed. “I’m fine, Dad. Just a little..creeped out by how many people came tonight.” He lied. “That’s all.”

Mr. Sterling’s concern only grew. “Are you sure? Because I can ask if there’s a balcony you could go to-”

“I’m fine, Dad!” Trey snapped, before immediately stepping aback. But his yelling didn’t go unnoticed, since it was loud enough for some people near them to hear.

Trey looked around the ballroom to see a lot of pairs of eyes on him. His eyes widened. “I-”

Trey sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

Trey then took off into a sprint, running to the entrance and exiting the building. Ignoring his father’s shouting of his name.

Trey ran to where his car was parked and took out his keys. Pressing the button that read “unlock”. A mere second later, his door made a clicking sound, implying that it was open.

Once he heard the click, Trey immediately opened the door and got into his seat. Swiftly buckling his seatbelt and turning on the car.

He pulled on the lever that was on the left side of him and then pulled out of his parking space. Driving out of the parking lot, and far away from also known as-Tokyo Metropolitan Industrial Trade Center-where the gala was being held.

‘At least I’m not near Dad anymore.’ He thought. ‘That would’ve been bad, since I need to set a positive example for younger people at the gala. He’s going to KILL me.’

Trey then remembered-he was alone right now. He smirked. ‘Well, he won’t kill me if he can’t catch up to me.’

-CARMEN SANDIEGO-

That night, Trey booked himself a private hotel room at the hotel him and his father were staying at. Which was Hotel La Suite Kobe Harborland.

Trey slid his room key into its provided slot and once the light on the top of the scanner turned green, he opened the door.

Trey automatically went to his rented bed and got under the covers. Not bothering to take off his clothes to make himself more comfortable since he left his pajamas at the room him and his father were sharing. And he really didn’t want to go get them because he couldn’t risk seeing his father right now.

He didn’t want to see anyone right now.

It was just him, Trey-fucking-Sterling, sitting here on his bed, to do some thinking.

Trey thought about why he was the way he was. His father obviously didn’t like him treating others like the way he treated those stupid redhead pricks who were formerly his rivals.

But, seriously, why does he act like this? He honestly didn’t know. And he may never know. He barely knows himself anymore.

Trey’s thoughts then switched back to the redheads. He scowled at the image of them and their countless victories against him back in Boston. How on earth could two complete amateurs beat him so goddamn easily? How?!

Trey sighed. It doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Not even him! No matter what, things can’t change. And he’s grown to accept that.

-CARMEN SANDIEGO-

The next day, Trey woke up at 7am, still in his formal wear from the night before. He sighed, going to the bathroom about to get himself ready for his race. But then he remembered..his tracksuit was back in the other room.

Trey groaned. That means he’ll see his father. Boy, what a great way to start the day! ...NOT.

He exited the bathroom and went to the hotel room’s door, hesitantly putting the keycard into its slot. For the second time since he got this room.

Trey casually strolled out of the room. Ignoring the looks of passerby directed his way. But he swore he heard a teenage girl say a few toxic comments about him. Eh, whatever. He didn’t care about what onlookers thought of him as much as he used to.

Once he got to him and his father’s room, Trey softly knocked on the door.

“Come in!” His father’s voice shouted from the other side.

Trey reached into his pocket and pulled out another keycard. One that was for this room, and not the other one.

He had to stop carrying so many things. Seriously.

Trey unlocked the door and slowly opened it, revealing his father sitting on his bed. Putting down a picture frame as his son came into the room.

“Uhh..hey Dad.” Trey said, before walking to his own bed and grabbing his trademark white and black attire.

Mr. Sterling sighed. Wanting to break the tension between him and his son.

“Son, we need to talk about what happened last night-”

“No, we don’t!” Trey interrupted, surprising his father.

“It’s the same shit all the time, Dad! It can’t get out of my head, no matter how much I try not to think about it! But you? You just keep reminding me of how much of a dick I am!” Trey said, immaturely stomping his foot on the floor.

“The Oscar for being “the best dad of the year” goes to Daddy Sterling! Bravo!” Trey said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He stormed back to the door, avoiding eye contact with his father, who seemed a little mad at him. Actually, he was equally pissed off at him as he was himself. But Trey didn’t care.

“Trey. Richard. Sterling, come back here right now..!” Mr. Sterling yelled.

But it was too late. Trey was already out of the room. On his way back to his booked room from last night.

Once Trey was back in his room, he walked to the bathroom and proceeded to get changed out of his tuxedo.

He went back to his bed and grabbed his car keys, sliding them into his suit’s pocket, and then he headed out. On his way to the racing track where his, well, race was.

-CARMEN SANDIEGO-

Location: Fuji Speedway, Tokyo, Japan- 7:58am

Trey cracked his neck as he entered the race track, smiling confidently as he went over to his car, which was currently being checked on by his mechanic-Rebecca.

“Hey, Rebec! How’s she doin’?” He asked the young woman, who was dressed in similar attire to his.

The girl gave him a tired smile, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. “Good! Just putting on the finishing touches!” She said, before going back to her work.

Trey nodded. “Gotcha. Well, I’m gonna go get some coffee. You need anything or..?”

Rebecca shook her head, looking up from the car’s hood, while holding up a thermos.

“No, thanks! I got a day’s worth supply of it right here!” She said, chuckling. “But, thanks for asking! I appreciate it.”

Trey laughed. “No problem.” He said, picking up his helmet.

“Well, I’m gonna go and get something before the race. See ya!” Trey said, running off to the canteen where he got a bottle of iced coffee and a muffin.

Once he payed the cashier, Trey went back to his car, which was unattended at the moment. Meaning that Rebecca was probably done fixing it up for him.

Trey gently leaned against his car and silently munched on his breakfast. Being sure to keep paying attention to his surroundings.

He saw a familiar face approach his father, who was already at the track ahead of time.

Trey recognized the man to be Al Sibaq. Or, his dad’s previous business partner-turned-friend. Great.

“Would all racers please get in their places? I repeat: would all racers get in their places.” A voice boomed over the intercom. Welp, that includes him.

Trey quickly finished up his muffin and put his coffee down on the ground. Making sure it was away from the track, though. He doesn’t want anyone accidentally running over his coffee.

Trey got into his seat and fastened his seatbelt, placing his gloved hands on the steering wheel. He can do this, he has to do this. For the sake of his dad’s company.

Even if he hated being the heir, he still is the heir. And he also still has a duty to uphold by representing Sterling Auto Industries.

Trey watched as the lights above him glowed white one by one. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, waiting for the final light to glow.

BEEP!

As soon as the last light turned green, Trey sped ahead of his opponents, ready to really push the Al Sibaq 9000 to its limits.

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Even if he wasn’t exactly paying attention, he knew that he was the very center of all of the people’s sights.

‘Let’s see how fast this thing can really go.’ He thought to himself, pulling on the lever in front of the main console.

He briefly noticed the rims of the console turn into a stream of multiple colors. Meaning that it was indeed powered up. But how much horsepower did this thing have? Exactly 9000 or more? Or less?

Trey lightly shook his head. He can worry about that later, but now, let’s finish this thing!

Trey felt the car fire up with the energy that he was warned he would feel when activating this mode. And then, in a matter of seconds, he vanished from his previous spot on the track.

A few more minutes of driving later, Trey saw the finish line up ahead. He smirked, driving forward. Avoiding the nasty looks he got from his fellow drivers.

Trey rolled his eyes as he continued to drive to the end of the line.

‘Not like I’m cheating. This track says to put your skills to the test. Which I am, with the help of the car’s supernatural abilities.’ He thought.

Trey heard the intercom beep, signaling that the announcer was going to announce the winner. He looked over at his “neighbor” and shot a smug look. Earning a glare from said person. It was surely going to be him. He is the best of the best.

“And the winner is..”

Trey’s smug look only intensified.

“Richard Adams!”

Trey almost choked when he didn’t hear his name be announced as winner. He gasped, looking over at his father and Al Sibaq, who were just as surprised as he was.

“And Trey Sterling is disqualified for cheating on the race!”

Trey’s anger only boiled hotter inside of him. How could they..how could they?!

Trey shot his door open and stepped out, taking his helmet off of his head and slamming it down on the track. Slightly denting it.

“Great goin’, Sterling!”

Trey turned around at the familiar voice. Way too familiar..

There stood his two toughest rivals on the track in Boston-Zack and Ivy-as his dad called them.

He scowled. “What are you doing here?” He asked them, but the question was mostly aimed at Zack. Who rolled his crystal blue eyes at him.

“What? Can we not cheer on other racers when there’s a track nearby?” Zack sassed back.

Trey opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by his father’s voice entering the fray.

“Ah, Zack, Ivy! How are my favorite heroes doing?” Mr. Sterling greeted, walking up beside his son. Along with Al Sibaq, who stood at Trey’s other side.

Ivy chuckled. “Fine, I guess. We just wrapped up our jobs here, so we thought about comin’ ta check this track out. See what it has to offar.” She said, nudging her little brother in the ribs.

Zack scratched the back of his head. “Hehe..yeah.” He paused. “Wait-sis, where’s Carm?” He asked his sister, looking all around the track to spot the woman in red.

Ivy also looked around. “She’s..uhhh..somewhere.” The other redhead replied, not really knowing what else to say.

Mr. Sterling smiled at them both. “Good! Well, while you wait for your friend, we can catch up on what’s been going on ever since the..incident in Dubai.”

Zack burst into a fit of giggles. “Pfff..yeah. That one.” He said, before receiving a harder nudge in his ribs. “Ow!”

“We don’t talk about that, Zack.” Ivy warned.

Mr. Sterling laughed at their banter. “Well, it’s good to see you two haven’t changed.”

Zack shrugged. “Eh, we never do. Also, nothing really happened. It was just more business goin’ on and Carm acting like a boss. ‘Cause she’s our boss. It’s what she-oh nevermind!” He rambled, pressing a finger to the crease of his eyebrows.

Trey almost laughed at Zack’s rambling. This was a whole new side of his rival. One he’s never seen before on the track.

And who’s this “Carm” person the two redhead dumbasses speak so fondly of?

Like, he knew she was their boss, but..was she perhaps..more than that to them?

Trey brushed it off. Whatever. He didn’t really want to question it right now.

“Anyway..” Zack started again. “What have you and Trey been up to?” He asked, side-eyeing his former rival.

Mr. Sterling laughed. “Oh, you know, traveling all around the world, going to races, attending galas, eccetera.” The man said, scratching the back of his head.

Ivy got curious when she smelt something. It was like something was..burning? She frowned, glancing behind Mr. Sterling’s shoulder to look around. And then..she saw it.

Trey’s car..was on fire.

And it was about to explode.

And no one else knew besides her.

Well, not for long.

“Uhhh..guys? Trey’s car is..on fire.” Ivy said, pointing at the scene behind them.

“What? No it isn’t!” Trey protested.

Mr. Sterling seemed to agree with Ivy, as he turned around and followed her gaze. “Uhh..son? She’s right.”

Al Sibaq twisted his head around, only to be met with Trey’s car looking ready to blow up. His eyes widened. “RUN!”

Trey didn’t have anymore time to protest since his father grabbed his wrist and ran out of the car’s view.

They went to a place that wasn’t near it at all-outside the track.

Then...a loud “boom” was heard from back inside the track. Meaning...Trey’s car exploded. Like, legitimately.

A few minutes later...

“Ohh..shit.” Zack swore, as he and Ivy spotted police cars approaching the scene.

Mr. Sterling wanted to scold Zack for swearing, but then he also saw what they saw. Al Sibaq noticed too, but didn’t react. He just..stood there.

-CARMEN SANDIEGO-

On the streets of Tokyo:

Carmen Sandiego sighed as she continued to drive through the pretty much empty streets of Tokyo. Having just gotten back from a caper with Shadowsan, she decided to drive around the city to clear her mind of today’s events.

The mission was to steal an ancient Japanese artifact from a museum that VILE was after. Presumably, Countess Cleo.

Cleo, of course, sent Dash Haber to the museum to steal it. But, Carmen got to it first, with the help of Shadowsan, as always.

Shadowsan disarmed Dash mid-fight, and once his stupid Buzz-something—or whatever he named his hat—was away from him, she took care of the rest.

KABOOM!

Carmen almost jumped in her seat on her motorcycle at the noise, but she was able to keep herself composed. If she didn’t, then who knows what would happen to her since she’s riding a motorcycle?

Carmen saw smoke erupt from the east side of town. If she remembered correctly, that’s where the local racing track is. But, then she also remembered-Zack and Ivy were planning to go there at the same time she and Shadowsan had to go on their caper.

Carmen’s eyes widened in panic. She quickly looked around to see if she could find a way to get to the track in a short amount of time.

She then spotted a sign that said “U-turn”. Well, that was quick. Honestly, she thought it would take longer to find a U-turn.

Carmen mentally shrugged. Whatever.

Carmen sped ahead to the U-turn, and drove down the lane. In a matter of seconds, she was on the road leading to the race track.

On the way, Carmen saw police cars and an ambulance, along with a fire truck driving beside her on the other lane.

She noticed that the screen on her main console lit up. Showing Ivy’s icon on screen.

Carmen answered the call with zero hesitance. “Ivy! What’s going on over there? Are you and Zack okay?!” She asked, worry lacing her voice.

“We’re fine, Carm!”

“Are you sure?”

“YES!”

Carmen’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What happened?” She asked, as she saw the track coming into her line of sight.

“..I’ll explain when you get here. I see your motorcycle.”

Carmen rolled her eyes. “Then why did you call me if you knew I was nearby?” She asked.

“Uhhh...”

“Ivy..” Carmen said in a warning tone.

“Okay, okay! Jesus! One of the cars in the race caught on fire and exploded! There, you happy?!”

Carmen became more worried for the two siblings. Her eyes widened more. “WHAT?!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for the cliffhanger lmao. I needed to end this chapter at some point so I chose this moment.

Next chapter will hopefully be within a few days, if not, then that means I’m working on schoolwork for quarantine.

If I don’t post chapter 2 on the 16th, then that’s where I’ll be.

If you guys are enjoying this so far, please let me know how I can improve the story!

Until next time!

\- Bree


	2. The Tinkerer

**Author’s Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I had to finish school for the year and OH MY GOD I am so glad it’s over now (till the fall). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**“WHAT?!”**

Ivy flinched at Carmen’s reaction over the phone. Jesus Christ, that woman yells so loud when she wants to!

“Carm, **please** save the scolding for when you get here in two seconds!” Ivy said, glancing from her phone to look at the others, who were also a little shocked by what happened. 

Mr. Sterling was demanding the police to tell him what happened to his son’s car, even if it was obvious what happened. The car was rigged.

And Ivy only knew that because she was a mechanic for God’s sake!

Then, Ivy heard the sound of a motor. Well, not exactly a motor, but a..motorcycle revving. She gasped.

**Carmen!**

Just then, Carmen showed up on the scene. Stopping her motorcycle in front of the two Bostonians.

Carmen took off her helmet and examined the scene in front of her. Zack and Ivy were a few inches away, the Sterlings were still talking with the police, and Al Sibaq was..somewhere.

“What. The hell. Happened?” Carmen asked slowly and coolly.

“Trey’s car got rigged.” They both said.

Carmen’s eyes widened. “Wait, so when you said someone’s car exploded-“

“Yuuup. It was Trey’s.” Ivy said, rolling her eyes and looking back at the mentioned person.

Carmen took a deep breath, and let it out. “Okay..Well, I’m glad you two are alright.” She said, giving them a small smile, which they returned.

Trey then smirked and whistled at the woman standing in front of him. Which got said woman’s attention.

Trey walked over to Carmen and took her hand in his. Kissing the back of it. “Hello, lady~. I bet you’ve heard of me.” He said, while in his head he really thought the opposite.

Carmen took her hand away from his grasp. “No, I believe I didn’t.” She said sarcastically. She really did not want to deal with this guy right now.

Trey’s smirk only widened. “Well, you’ve been living under quite a big rock. I’m Trey Sterling. Professional international racing sensation. Once had an article written about myself for **Racer X Illustrated.** Y’know, all that good stuff.” He said, winking at Carmen.

Carmen mentally groaned at Trey’s antics. _‘God, he is so annoying. No wonder why Zack and Ivy hate him so much.’_

Carmen was relieved when Mr. Sterling chimes in before she could say anything.

“Yes, yes, son, you’ve done many great things. And..uhh..who are you? I swear you look familiar.” Mr. Sterling said.

“Dubai. Bleachers.” Carmen said a little too bluntly.

“Nothing else to know about me, really.” Carmen said, shrugging.

“Except for being the best boss ever!” Ivy praised.

“All hail the talented, beautiful, intelligent, Queen Carmen!” Zack also praised.

Carmen rolled her eyes at them. “What did I tell you two about the constant praising?” She asked, placing both hands on her hips.

“Sorry, Carm.” They both said sadly.

Carmen sighed. “Never mind. It-It’s fine. Anyway, Ivy here said Trey’s car got rigged. Do you know how it happened or..?” She said, pretending to not have seen the police officers whom Mr. Sterling was yelling at earlier.

Mr. Sterling shook his head. “No. The police are doing everything they can. So, for now..I guess we wait.” He smiled at Team Red.

“But, no worries! I hope the problem will be resolved soon.”

Carmen smiled back. “Well, we wish you luck. Unfortunately, we’re not able to stay any longer. My..father is waiting for us.” She said, while side-glancing at Zack and Ivy.

Mr. Sterling laughed. “It’s alright. Good to see you, though!” He said, as Team Red began to head off. Well, Carmen went back to her motorcycle and Zack and Ivy went to their car (which they parked out of the reach of the explosion, thank god).

Carmen waved at them before speeding off. While Zack and Ivy did the same and followed after her. And that left the two Sterlings alone.

Trey sighed. “Look, Dad, I’m sorry for last night. Truth is..I’m trying to change the way I act around people like...them.” He said, that last part referring to Team Red. Well, mostly two certain redheads who were once his rivals.

Mr. Sterling furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, you do have a long way to go, son. I’ve heard of many things you’ve done to Zack and Ivy.” He then remembered the lady in the red suit they were calling a “Queen”.

“And I’m sure that woman, Carmen, was it? Did too.”

Trey looked down. “I know, I know, it won’t be a while till I’m not a complete asshole again. But..this is a start, right?”

“Language!” Mr. Sterling scolded. But then his smile returned to his face.

He patted his son on the shoulder. “But yes, it is, son. And I’m proud of you for wanting to change.”

Trey returned his father’s smile. “Thanks, Dad.” He said, before leaning in and hugging his father.

Mr. Sterling returned the hug. Clearly very happy to see a little bit of the old Trey Sterling back.

After a solid minute of hugging, Mr. Sterling pulled away. “Now, come on, I think there are some sandwiches with our names on ‘em.” He said, glancing at a stand near the track that was selling sandwiches.

Trey laughed. “Yeah, true.” He said, as they both walked to the stand to get their food.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the track, Rebecca was packing up her tools into her tool box. The same tools she used to hijack Trey’s supercar.

Rebecca heard a ringtone coming from the left pocket of her uniform. She smirked and reached into said pocket, revealing her phone.

Rebecca answered the call. “Yes?”

“Tinkerer. Report.” A masculine voice said through the microphone.

“The deed’s been done, Maelstrom. Trey’s car exploded into smithereens.” Rebecca reported, shooting another glance at the now torn up car.

Maelstrom smirked at her through the camera. “Good. We have Dash Haber nearby. You are to go to him and stand by for further instruction.”

Rebecca nodded. “Got it. And..we may have a certain red rogue in town.” She said, of course referring to Carmen Sandiego.

Maelstrom deeply frowned. “Of course. Now, go to Haber and wait for us to call again.” He said, before the phone screen went black.

Rebecca sighed, putting her phone away. _‘Why am I doing this?’_

_~CARMEN SANDIEGO~_

_“Wait, so you’re **sure** you didn’t see who it was?” Carmen asked Zack and Ivy as they walked to the restaurant Shadowsan was meeting them at. _

_Ivy nodded. “Yup. There was no one else near the car when it happened. Besides us. Believe me, if they were there before it blew up, I would’ve seen.”_

_Zack nodded. “She’s right. Ivy had a clear shot of the car when we were talking to ‘em after the race.”_

_Carmen frowned. “Then it had to have been before Trey got into his car.” She said, as the trio arrived at the restaurant._

_“C’mon, we’ll talk about this later. If we say anything about it in front of a bunch of people in a restaurant, it’ll draw unwanted attention.” She said, walking to the door and opening it._

_Carmen moved aside, as Zack and Ivy walked in. A mere second later, she walked in after them. Softly closing the door behind her._

* * *

_**Rebecca, aka Tinkerer, is an OC of mine who is based off of Rebecca Tinker who wrote the first novel for the series “Who in the World is Carmen Sandiego?”** _

_**“Racer X Illustrated” is a racing magazine in Boston that writes articles about famous racers and illustrates them as well. I thought it would make sense for Trey to be on it since he is an “international racing sensation”.** _

**_Anyway, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think in the comments!_ **

**_See y’all next time!_ **

**_\- Bree_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, Trey really needed to be redeemed, so I fucking went ahead and started it. No regrets, mates!


End file.
